


John: Confess

by bebs77



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Doomed Timelines, F/M, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebs77/pseuds/bebs77
Summary: The story follows a John from a doomed timeline, though he notices the timeline is slowly corrupting and is facing inevitable erasure. With only Roxy for company, he decides to confess his feelings.
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 12





	John: Confess

**Author's Note:**

> basically my first homestuck fic
> 
> and is probably not the best but this is a product of my writers block
> 
> enjoy i guess

Your name is John Egbert and the entire timeline is tearing itself a new asshole. It could be worse, you could be dead. But now you were thinking that being alone could potentially be worse than death. However you weren't alone for much longer. A familiar face approached you and sat down next to you as you were watching everything collapse. You felt your heart jump slightly as you were taken out of your trance by Roxy Lalonde. You didn't know exactly where you were, but you did know that you were sitting down on some kind of bland grey structure. Literally watching the world burn, well the entire timeline in this case. You were happy to spend your last moments with Roxy. 

JOHN: hey roxy. 

ROXY: hey

JOHN: so this is the end, huh.

ROXY: yup

JOHN: where is everyone else?

ROXY: idk

ROXY: this sucks

JOHN: yeah...

JOHN: but i'm glad you're here.

You avert your eyes from the visual catastrophe for a moment to gaze at Roxy. She notices this fairly quickly and scoots slightly closer to you, filling some of the gap between you and her. Her gaze meets yours when she turns her head away from the distressing cracks in the sky and towards you. In that moment, you could feel your heart flutter wildly. With not much time left and no way to prevent what was eventually going to happen, you decide to finally confess your feelings to the beautiful girl beside you. Feelings that you have kept bottled up inside for quite a long time. At least it felt that way. 

ROXY: what?

ROXY: is there somethin on my face?

JOHN: fuck it.

JOHN: i need to tell you something roxy.

JOHN: and this is probably my last chance to do that.

You now had Roxy's full attention as you were about to drop a feelings nuke on her. You couldn't go back now, you tried your best to prevent yourself from backing out of the situation you had put yourself in. If you did that, she'll never know how you felt. 

JOHN: for sometime i thought my feelings for Vriska were real.

JOHN: but now i realize that they weren't.

ROXY: then who are they for?

JOHN: i'm getting to that part. 

You paused. Unsure of how to properly confess, but you really can't leave a broad like Roxy on a cliffhanger like that. So instead of trying to come up with some cheesy, dumb confession, you lean in closer to her. 

Then you kiss her. Surely that would get your feelings across better than what words would. Judging by Roxy's expression, she was surprised at this. But after the kiss was broken she unexpectedly pulled you in for more. A blush signifying your love crept up on your cheeks. 

ROXY: i knew where this was goin

ROXY: don't even say it

ROXY: cos i love you too 

JOHN: i'm sorry i waited until literally the last minute.

ROXY: i don't care

ROXY: you still confessed and thats all that matters

ROXY: shit has hit the fan but im not afraid

ROXY: because we have eachother

JOHN: yeah.

Roxy holds onto your hand tightly as you both watch as the timeline finally comes to an end. You didn't want to say goodbye, but you had no choice.

JOHN: goodbye roxy.

ROXY: goodbye john


End file.
